Fireworks
by Meiko Hoshiyori
Summary: Ini pertama kalinya Kushina Uzumaki datang ke festival musim panas di Konoha! Dan lagi, bersama dengan Minato Namikaze. Kushina pun ingin melihat kembang api di festival musim panas! Oneshot. Fic contoh untuk MinaKushi Canon Challenge, tema nomor 1. Info MinaKushi Canon Challenge ada di dalam. Mind to read it?


**Fireworks**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Drama**

**Warning: Canon! For MinaKushi Canon Challenge(example)!**

**Typo(s)**

* * *

Maaf buat keterlambatan memberi contohnya. Karena saya baru saja menyelesaikan UN dan butuh waktu untuk mendinginkan kepala.

* * *

Festival musim panas.

Kushina Uzumaki selalu ingin pergi ke festival musim panas Konoha, namun ia tak pernah bisa. Ia ingin melihat kembang api dari tempat festival dan ingin bermain seperti teman-teman lainnya. Alasannya? Saat masih kecil dulu, ia akan pergi. Namun apa yang terjadi? Saat ia sudah keluar rumah mengenakan _yukata_, sekumpulan anak lelaki yang suka mengejeknya di akademi itu berada di depannya dan mereka mengejek-ejek Kushina.

Sejak itu, Kushina tidak mau ke festival musim panas lagi.

Namun, tahun ini berbeda. Minato Namikaze, _shinobi_ yang paling populer di antara teman-temannya, mengajaknya pergi ke festival musim panas berdua. Ibu Kushina dengan senang hati langsung mengatakan pada Minato bahwa Kushina akan datang. Entah mengapa, ibu Kushina langsung menyukai Minato Namikaze begitu ia mengenalnya. Mungkin fakta bahwa Minato adalah penyelamat Kushina adalah satu alasannya.

"Nah, kau sudah cantik, Kushina-_chan_." Ibu Kushina tersenyum melihat putrinya. Ia sudah memakaikan _yukata _musim panas berwarna biru muda dengan corak bunga-bunga pada Kushina. Rambut Kushina pun sudah ditatanya.

"_Arigatou, Okaa-san_!"

"Nah, nikmatilah festivalnya, dan jangan pulang malam-malam," kata ibu Kushina sambil tersenyum.

Kushina mengangguk. Ia pun pergi ke pintu depan rumahnya. Minato sudah berjanji akan menjemputnya, dan sekarang sudah jam perjanjiannya. Minato pasti sudah berada di depan rumahnya.

Dan benarlah, saat Kushina membuka pintu rumahnya, ia menemukan lelaki berambut pirang sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Minato Namikaze. Lelaki itu mengenakan jaket putihnya seperti biasa, hanya saja ia tidak mengenakan ikat kepalanya.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Minato.

"Siap, _ttebane_," jawab Kushina. Wajahnya memerah, malu. Ini pertama kalinya ia pergi berdua dengan seorang lelaki seperti ini. Menurut Mikoto, teman baiknya, ini yang dinamakan dengan kencan.

Minato tersenyum pada Kushina. "Kau cantik," katanya tulus.

Wajah Kushina pun semakin merah. "Ja-Jangan menggodaku, _ttebane_!"

Minato menggeleng dan tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak menggodamu. Sungguh, kau cantik. Ayo," ajaknya, melihat pelototan dari Kushina. Ia tak mau mengacaukan 'kencan'nya dengan Kushina malam ini.

"Hm!"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan ke lokasi festival. Tanpa berpegangan tangan. Minato tidak mau melakukannya. Ia tidak mau dihajar oleh Kushina dan ia tidak mau Kushina membencinya. Kushina sendiri tampaknya sangat cuek mengenai hal ini. Ia tidak peduli dengan berpegangan tangan atau tidak.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau pergi ke festival musim panas Konoha?" tanya Minato, membuka percakapan lagi.

Kushina mengangguk. "Ya, _ttebane_!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau pergi dari dulu?" tanya Minato.

"Karena mereka mengejekku tomat dan orang-orang akan salah melihatku sebagai tomat dan akan memakaiku untuk membuat _yakisoba_ dan lainnya, _ttebane_!" jawab Kushina. Oh, ia masih ingat betapa marahnya ia dulu saat ia diejek seperti itu. Mata violetnya nampak berapi-api.

Minato mengangguk paham. Ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan para teman lelakinya dulu yang sering mengejek Kushina, jadi ia tidak tahu bahwa mereka bahkan mengejek Kushina seperti itu. Terlebih lagi, ia menjadi _genin_ pada usia 10 tahun, jadi wajar ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan semua teman lelakinya.

"Mereka tidak akan mengejekmu lagi. Percayalah padaku," kata Minato sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" Kushina mengernyitkan dahinya, menunjukkan raut wajah skeptis.

"Karena kau bersamaku. Kalau kau tidak suka, aku akan menegur mereka," jawab Minato. "Aku ingin kau menikmati festival ini."

Kushina pun hanya mengangguk. Hatinya berdebar-debar mendengar ucapan Minato. Ini pertama kalinya ada seorang lelaki seumurannya yang berkata seperti itu padanya. Minato benar-benar sangat baik.

"Aku ingin melihat kembang api, _ttebane_!" Wajah Kushina tampak berseri-seri. Selama ini, ia hanya melihat kembang api dari jendela kamarnya. Ia ingin melihat kembang api dari tempat festival, di mana ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Begitukah? Aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat di mana kau bisa melihatnya dengan jelas."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kushina dengan mata violetnya yang berbinar.

Minato tersenyum lebar. "Tentu."

* * *

Ini adalah festival musim panas terindah dalam hidup Kushina. Kushina benar-benar menikmatinya. Ia bermain sepuasnya, melihat orang menabuh genderang, dan menari di sekelilingnya, menangkap ikan, mencoba topeng _ANBU_ dan lain-lainnya. Tidak ada yang mengejeknya tomat.

"Sebentar lagi kembang apinya mulai. Ayo, Kushina," ajak Minato.

Kushina pun mengangguk dengan semangat. Ia mengikuti Minato yang membawanya ke suatu tempat. Minato membawanya ke bukit yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat festival itu. Ia mengajak Kushina untuk duduk di atas rerumputan.

"Dari sini kita bisa melihat kembang api dengan jelas," kata Minato.

Tak lama kemudian, kembang api pun dimulai. Suara ledakan kembang api mulai terdengar di telinga. Di horizon malam yang gelap, kembang api mulai menghiasnya dengan indah, menciptakan banyak warna yang indah dan berbagai bentuk yang indah dan besar.

"Indah, _ttebane_!" seru Kushina. Mata violetnya menatap kagum ke arah langit yang terang dengan kembang api.

"Kau suka?" tanya Minato.

Kushina mengangguk senang. "Suka sekali, _ttebane_! Kembang apinya sangat indah dan besar dibandingkan kalau aku melihatnya dari jendela!"

"Syukurlah kau menyukainya." Minato tersenyum lebar. Ia pun berbaring di atas rerumputan, menikmati pemandangan langit yang tengah dipenuhi dengan kembang api.

"Kenapa kau berbaring seperti itu?" tanya Kushina.

"Aku suka melihatnya seperti ini," jawab Minato.

Kushina tersenyum lebar. Ia pun ikut membaringkan dirinya di samping Minato. Ia membiarkan rambutnya tergerai dan menjadi alas kepalanya. Mata violetnya kembali mengarah pada langit.

"Keren sekali," kata Kushina kagum. Dari posisi seperti ini, ia bisa memandangi langit lebih luas daripada hanya duduk saja.

Minato menatap wajah Kushina yang berseri-seri. Kushina sangat cantik. Apalagi dengan rambut merahnya. Bagi Minato, Kushina lebih cantik daripada kembang api malam ini. Wajah cerianya lebih bersinar daripada kembang api. Rambut merahnya tampak seperti api yang membara, lebih indah daripada warna merah kembang api.

Tanpa sadar, Minato mengulurkan tangannya, menggenggam tangan Kushina yang terentang di sampingnya. Kushina sendiri sepertinya juga tidak sadar, dan malah balik menggenggam tangan Minato.

"Eh, Minato…"

Kushina menoleh, menghadap ke arah Minato. Mata violetnya bertabrakan dengan mata safir Minato. Parasnya langsung memanas dan memerah, seperti tengah dibakar. Jantungnya langsung berdetak kencang tak karuan, tak ada melodi yang teratur seperti biasanya.

Paras Minato ikut memerah. Malu karena ketahuan tengah memandangi Kushina. Ia merasa kini ia seperti Jiraiya, gurunya, ketika sedang ketahuan mengintip Tsunade. Ia harap nasibnya tidak akan sama dengan Jiraiya, dihajar habis-habisan. Dan barulah ia sadar, bahwa ia juga tengah menggenggam tangan Kushina.

'Mati aku,' batin Minato.

Kushina tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ia terpesona pada Minato. Sejak tadi, ia sudah terpesona pada Minato, dan kali ini, ia semakin terjerumus dalam pesona Minato, melalui tatapan matanya yang begitu intens dan dalam. Ia pun baru sadar bahwa ia menggenggam tangan Minato dengan eratnya.

Rasanya hangat. Tatapan Minato, genggaman tangannya. Rasanya seperti tengah berdiang di sekeliling api unggun yang menghangatkan.

"Ma-Maaf," kata Minato panik sambil melepas tangannya. Wajahnya benar-benar merah padam. Ia tak mampu menyembunyikannya. Sehebat apa pun Minato menyembunyikan perasaannya, namun ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya di depan Kushina.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa," balas Kushina.

'Aku selamat,' batin Minato lega. Setidaknya Kushina tidak menghajarnya hingga ia menjadi tomat yang hancur.

Suasana menjadi sangat hening.

Hingga…

"Minato."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini. Kembang apinya sangat indah."

"Sama-sama, Kushina."

Yah, biarkan kembang api malam ini menjadi awal yang lain bagi Minato dan Kushina. Awal dari api yang mulai membara di hati mereka berdua.

THE END

* * *

A/N: Info buat MinatoxKushina _Canon Challenge_:

Ketentuannya sebagai berikut;

1. HARUS Canon. Ditulis di setting canon. Namun, tidak perlu mengikuti alur canon di animanga. (Contoh, author bisa menulis tentang kehidupan Minato dan Kushina setelah menikah atau Minato dan Kushina yang tetap hidup meski sudah ada penyerangan Kyuubi)

2. Fiction harus ditulis sesuai tema. Ada 4 tema tersembunyi di empat nomor ini. (1, 8, 13, 27) Tema ini rahasia. Jika ada yang mau ikut challenge, hubungi juri (Barbara123 dan Meiko Hoshiyori) untuk tahu isi tema. Bisa hubungi lewat PM FFN atau FB message. Masing-masing author pilih 2 nomor. Namun dalam menulis fiction, cuma boleh menggunakan satu tema. Tidak ada batas dalam menulis fiction. Author boleh menulis lebih dari satu fiction.

3. Oneshot. Minimum 1000 kata, maksimum 5000 kata.

4. Rating boleh dari K sampai T. M dilarang.

5. No plagiat, bashing chara, SARA

6. Pairing lain dan OC diijinkan, tapi MinaKushi harus tetap jadi pairing utama.

7. Fictions dipublish pada tanggal 15 Mei dan 30 Mei. Cantumkan 'MinaKushi Canon Challenge' di summary. Setelah fictionnya di publish, mohon kirimkan link-nya pada juri. Jika pada 2 tanggal itu ada yang berhalangan, silahkan publish di hari lain tapi dengan pengetahuan para juri.

Penentuan pemenang;

Akan diambil pemenang dari setiap 5 peserta. Jadi, jika cuma ada 5 peserta, cuma satu pemenang yang diambil. Jika ada 10 peserta, 2 pemenang akan diambil. Jika ada 15+ peserta, juara tiga akan diambil.

Juara 1: Pulsa RP 50,000  
Juara 2: Pulsa RP 30,000  
Juara 3: Pulsa RP 10,000

Setiap karya peserta akan direview, dan setiap pemenang akan di fave dan di-promote fictionnya

Juri: Barbara123 dan Meiko Hoshiyori. Silahkan hubungi kami kalau ada pertanyaan

Mungkin fanfic ini memang jelek, tapi terima kasih buat yang sudah mau membaca. Ini mungkin hanya fic contoh, tapi bukan berarti ini tidak dibuat dengan sepenuh hati.

Terima kasih.

Meiko Hoshiyori


End file.
